Secrets éphémères
by Amy Mizu-Chan
Summary: Quand on a peur de perdre un(e) ami(e), il faut souvent garder des secrets pour soi.


**Titre **: _Secrets éphémères_

**Auteur** : _Amy Mizu-Chan_

**Source** : _Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya et la théorie du yaoi de Mily_

**Thème** :_ Friendship, yaoi and romance._

**Couple **: _Yuki x Kyô_

**Structure **: _One-shot_

**Summary** : _Quand on a peur de perdre un(e) ami(e), il faut souvent garder des secrets pour soi._

**Rating** : _PG-13_

**Dédicace** : _Je dédie cette histoire à Julie, Catherine et Christine. On peut rajouter à la liste Mily, mais ce serait plus pour la remercier pour m'avoir donné une autre vision du yaoi (à moins que ça soit Carol). Dans les cas, je dirais que le message est à Julie, Catherine et Christine et la fic à Mily et Carol.****_

**Préambule d'avant-chapitre **: _J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête suite à une discussion avec Carol à propos du yaoi que j'ai longtemps considéré sans fondement jusqu'à ce que l'explication soit plus claire. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je me suis dite qu'il fallait bien essayer d'écrire une fic avec du yaoi, un jour où l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me donner une review. De plus, cette fic, ce n'est pas vraiment pour faire tomber le stress que je l'ai écrite, plutôt pour ouvrir l'esprit des gens._

     « JE TE HAIS, ESPÈCE DE RAT IDIOT ! !

     - Ferme-la, tu me fatigues, chat de gouttière. »

     C'était toujours comme ça dans la résidence des Soma où habitaient Shiguré, Yuki, Kyô et bien sûr, la petite Tohru Honda. Il fallait toujours que Kyô et Yuki se disputent à longueur de journée. Le plus étrange, c'est que la jeune Tohru aimait bien ces moments. Car elle les reconnaissait bien. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et les observa, en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, bien qu'elle le prédisait déjà à l'avance.

     « TOI, LE RAT D'ÉGOUT, TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE!!! »

     Kyô se jeta sur son opposant, prêt à lui crever le yeux. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts et son incroyable force, il ne réussit point à lui faire la moindre égratignure. Yuki se rapprocha à une vitesse hypersonique de celui qui était hanté par l'esprit du chat et, de sa main droite, le repoussa avec une force quasi surhumaine. Le jeune homme se retrouva projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce et atterrit brutalement. Tohru se précipita sur lui, espérant qu'il n'ait rien de très grave. Il était blessé au bras à cause du bureau brisé qui dévoilait une pointe menaçante. Elle banda la plaie et donna un sourire d'encouragement à son ami.

     « Allez, tout ira bien... »

     Il rougit comme il rougissait habituellement quand on lui souriait. Si seulement il osait tout lui dire...

     « Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dit Yuki en s'étirant et en bâillant.

     - HEY!!! TU T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME CA!!!

     - Kyô, il est 22h. T'es pas assez humilié pour aujourd'hui?

     - FERME TA PETITE GUEULE DE SALE RAT QUE TU ES ET VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'EN AS LE COURAGE!!!!

     - Si t'insistes... »

     Avant même que Kyô ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Yuki le fit saigner au point qu'il s'évanouit, trop amoché pour revenir à la réalité.

     « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide... »

     Il monta dans sa chambre, laissant une Tohru stupéfaite et souriante, et un Kyô évanoui sous les dégâts causés par la bagarre. Lorsque Shiguré revint de la maison d'édition qui publie ses romans (en espérant qu'ils soient faits, au grand bonheur de l'éditrice), il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer le sort des pauvres meubles suite à la bataille.

     « Ils sont trop méchants avec ces meubles... Bouhouhou... En plus, ils ne leur ont rien fait... »

     « Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi? demanda Yuki qui serait enchanté d'être loin de Kyô un moment.

     - Non, ça va: je suis une grande fille.

     - Tu en es réellement sûre?

     - Petit frère, laisse la belle princesse tranquille. Elle ira avec moi au supermarché. »

     Yuki ne se retint pas en voyant Ayamé déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Tohru: il se jeta sur lui en tentant d'étrangler son frère.

     « YUKI, LÂCHE-LE!!!! »

     Obéissant à la jeune fille, il laissa Ayamé, toujours sonné mais dévoilant un sourire plutôt bête.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là, Ayamé?

     - Voyons, petit frère! Je plaisantais! J'aurai bien voulu l'accompagner, mais je dois aller voir Shiguré.

     - Il perd rien pour attendre cet imbécile... ajouta Yuki entre les dents.

     - Bon, lança Tohru, j'y vais!! A tout à l'heure!! »

     Elle sortit, sautillante et joyeuse, laissant les deux frères Soma dans le salon.

     « N'est-elle pas exquise, cette délicieuse princesse?

     - On dirait que tu me cherches!

     - Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais?!!

     - Je sais pas si t'as compris ce que je veux dire, mais ferme-la avant que je ne te découpe en rondelles.

     - En voilà des manières de parler! C'est dommage que tu ne puisses la toucher où tu voudrais...

     - Je ne suis pas comme toi, Ayamé!!!

     - Ce que tu peux penser croche, des fois!!! »

     Le serpent sortit à la recherche du chien qui était parti voir Akito à la résidence principale.

     « Ce n'était pas vraiment de ta perversion que je parlais, Ayamé... »

     Il s'en alla dans le jardin planter des échalotes pour embêter Kyô. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il les plantait par pure haine. Il les plantait pour la simple envie d'attirer son attention, que l'humeur soit bonne ou mauvaise. Il souhaitait le voir comprendre le message qu'il essayait de lui transmettre. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Tohru était dans les parages. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Alors, il continuait de se battre avec Kyô, ce qu'il adorait puisqu'ils avaient quelques contacts physiques qui lui donnaient toutes sortes de frissons dans le corps. Ayamé a cru qu'il parlait du fait qu'ils soient différents par la vision de ce que serait faire l'amour. Mais en fait, Yuki avait bien du mal à se l'avouer, mais il savait qu'il l'était : oui, il était pervers, mais il le cachait des yeux des autres. Mais ce n'était pas les filles qui l'intéressaient. Non. Déjà qu'avec la malédiction de la famille, il lui était pratiquement impossible de les aimer. Ce qu'il avait de différent avec son frère, c'était qu'il souhaitait être avec Kyô, le serrer dans ses bras en ne songeant qu'à cette envie perverse de l'embrasser et de sentir son doux parfum et sa chaleur réchauffer son corps sans qu'il ne se transforme en souris. Il ne souhaitait que cela, il ne voulait que s'attacher à lui pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant et la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il en était tombé fou amoureux.

     « Kyô... » murmura-t-il en songeant à ce qu'était faire l'amour avec Kyô.

     De son côté, le jeune homme aux cheveux orange réparait la commode que Yuki et lui avait brisée hier soir. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais rien qu'en se souvenant du combat d'hier, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il adorait le toucher, le provoquer : c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus beau. Il était séduisant, il était plein de charme et Kyô le désirait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car, à son grand malheur, il y avait un obstacle dans son approche vers Yuki : son amie Tohru. Il adorait Tohru, c'était sûrement la plus gentille et la plus innocente fille qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Mais il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle savait qu'il aimait Yuki. Il voudrait tant tout lui dire, mais sa peur de perdre une amie l'en empêchait. Il décidait de garder son amour secret, en espérant qu'un jour celui qu'il aime puisse enfin voir le message qu'il lui envoie depuis toujours. Ce qu'il voulait aussi cacher de Tohru était encore plus horrible : c'était le sexe. C'était cette envie qu'il avait de désirer le jeune homme, au point de fantasmer sous différentes manières sa réaction. Quand il ne voulait aucune réponse négative, il se voyait, enlaçant Yuki. Il faisait chaud et même dehors, en plein hiver, ils auraient chaud tant c'était fou. Il se frotta le cou, plein de sueur à force de penser à ces choses aussi enivrantes que brûlantes.

     « Yuki... » murmura-t-il en passant dans sa tête un de ses fantasmes : celui où il découvre son corps et laisse sa bouche toucher sa peau en écoutant les gémissements de folie et d'envie de son partenaire.

     Ce soir-là, Tohru était allée dormir chez son amie Saki, tandis que Shiguré s'amusait avec Ayamé (on se demande ce qu'ils font...). Pour résumer, Yuki était seul avec Kyô, ce que les autres avaient oublié. Leur amie avait cuisiné un repas, de manière à ne pas leur faire payer un souper au restaurant. Ils mangèrent en silence, pensant chacun de leur côté : Yuki se revoyait déshabiller Kyô; Kyô se revoyait caresser le corps de Yuki. Jamais il n'avait fait aussi chaud dans la résidence des Soma. Après un moment, ils finirent par se regarder et ils comprirent que c'était le moment ou jamais, car après, ce sera trop tard.

     Yuki s'approcha de lui, le regard plus brillant que jamais. Il toucha sa main et déposa à son cou un baiser si doux qu'il crut brûler sur place. Il recroisa son regard et ils s'embrassèrent lentement. C'était infiniment doux. Jamais une telle sensation ne leur avait été donnée. Kyô sortit sa langue, prolongeant et rendant le baiser encore plus délicieux. Yuki enleva le T-Shirt de son partenaire, dévoilant son corps si beau. Ils s'enlacèrent, ne désirant que ne faire plus qu'un. Ce soir-là, ils ne dormirent pas avant un long moment qui était l'ascension vers le septième ciel, tout en sentant les flammes brûlantes de l'Enfer chatouiller leurs corps nus. La meilleure description de ce moment serait sûrement une analyse complète de ce qui s'est passé. Malheureusement, si on veut le savoir, autant laisser l'imagination travailler et visionner deux beaux corps masculins vibrant au son de l'amour et du sexe.

     D'une certaine manière, ils avaient la gueule de bois le lendemain matin en se réveillant tant ils avaient été saouls de désir hier soir. Ils regardèrent devant eux et virent Tohru qui était pétrifiée sur place en voyant Kyô allongé sur Yuki, complètement nus, dans une position des plus grotesques. En voyant l'expression de son visage, ils s'éloignèrent sur-le-champ et se rhabillèrent tandis qu'elle s'était retournée pour éviter de les voir dans leur totale nudité (le corps de Kyô avait caché le corps de Yuki). Une fois vêtus, ils n'osèrent plus se regarder tant ce qui venait de se passer les gênait. Yuki fut le premier à s'approcher de Tohru.

     « Tohru... »

     Elle le repoussa et sortit, folle de rage. Yuki la poursuivit, ne voulant point perdre cette amie si précieuse. Il la retrouva au bord de la mare, en train de pleurer. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle se cacha le visage, honteuse.

     « Tohru, je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Tu es la fille la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connue... Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié...

     - Yuki, sais-tu pourquoi je suis triste? »

     En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il savait les quelques nombreuses raisons qu'elle avait pour leur en vouloir, mais précisément, il n'en avait aucune idée.

     « Pas exactement... dit-il, gêné. Mais je sais qu'il y en a énormément...

     - Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes deux garçons que je suis triste. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait ça pendant mon absence que je suis triste. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que vous vous êtes mis à avoir du plaisir dans quelque chose d'aussi grotesque. C'est seulement parce que vous ne m'aviez rien dit.

     - Et toi, sais-tu pourquoi nous ne t'avons rien dit? »

     Cette fois, c'était Tohru qui prenait la place du bourreau et Yuki celle de la victime. Elle n'avait pas exactement songé à la douleur qu'ils avaient éprouvé à cacher de ses yeux leur envie. Elle ne répondit point, ce qui fit comprendre à Yuki que c'était négatif. Il remarqua que Kyô les observait. Ce dernier les rejoignit et répondit à la place de l'autre :

     « Nous n'avions rien dit, car on ne savait pas ta réaction. Nous avions peur que tu réagisses mal au fait que nous nous aimions. Alors, on a eu comme seuls moments de contact que les bagarres. À cause de notre peur, nous sommes devenus en quelque sorte masochistes. Nous étions en train de devenir dépendants de ces batailles et de ces blessures qui symbolisaient notre amour et qui laissaient paraître que nous nous touchions. On avait peur de perdre ton amitié qui est plus précieuse que tout au monde... »

     Tohru reversa quelques larmes, bouleversée d'avoir obligé ses deux amis à presque s'entre-tuer pour s'aimer. Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras, ce qui eut comme réaction leur transformation respective. Chacun lui murmura quelques paroles qui, dans les deux cas, voulaient dire la même chose, bien qu'elles étaient différentes :

     YUKI : Ton amitié est plus précieuse que tout l'or du monde. Je mourrai pour toi s'il le fallait. Ne nous déteste pas.

     KYÔ : Tu es une amie formidable, Tohru. Personne ne voudrait te perdre, même si leur vie en dépendait. Ne nous quitte pas.

     Tohru sourit et les laissa avec un baiser sur la joue de chacun.

     « Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne vous laisserai jamais... »

     Elle rentra dans la maison et les observa par la fenêtre : ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps humains et elle les regarda s'embrasser et verser quelques larmes de soulagement de pouvoir exposer pleinement leur amour.

     Il y a certaines amitiés qui se finissent à cause de ce genre de situation, justement. D'autres, plus rares, comme celle de Tohru, de Yuki et de Kyô, dureront jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et même après leur mort, car ils ne tiennent compte que des qualités des autres, en oubliant les défauts. L'amour, c'est plus souvent éphémère, mais l'amitié, c'est véritable quand on le veut.

_     La fin est étrange, mais je me disais que c'est ce genre d'amitié que je souhaiterais avoir avec mes amies : une amitié qui restera, malgré les différents défauts de chacun. Je me rends compte aussi que si mes amies lisaient ma fic, elles ne reconnaîtraient pas l'auteur en moi. Surtout à cause de la scène entre Yuki et Kyô. Mais je voulais que Tohru les découvre autrement qu'en revenant à la maison, car elle avait oublié quelque chose : c'est beaucoup trop classique. Le pire, c'est que j'ai eu chaud durant l'écriture et que j'avais réellement décrit une scène où il faisait de quoi. Malheureusement, même si je le nie d'une manière, je suis pudique sur certains points. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous comprenez le plus important des messages de cette fanfiction : la véritable amitié, c'est celle qui se contrefiche des défauts des autres. Elle reste forte, malgré les nombreux obstacles. L'autre, c'est de réaliser ses rêves, en ne tenant pas compte de l'avis des autres : comme ici, c'est l'opinion qu'ont certaines personnes sur le yaoi, que je trouve souvent déplaisante. Je ne le suis pas, mais je trouve ça triste qu'on soit aussi peu ouverts d'esprit._


End file.
